O incidente do Uísque de Fogo
by Livia F
Summary: Sob muitos aspectos, era culpa da Joni Mitchell. Sob alguns, era do Sirius. O uísque de fogo tinha um pouco a ver com aquilo, Remus admitiu, mas, sinceramente, a verdade era que ele não tinha ninguém a culpar a não ser ele mesmo. // Remus/Sirius. TRADUÇÃO


**Escrita como um presente de aniversário para a maravilhosa Gilpin, mas eu achei que algumas pessoas daqui talvez gostassem de lê-la também. ;) Algumas das minhas outras fanfics, mais notavelmente "The Werewolf Who Stole Christmas" **_**(O Lobisomem Que Roubou o Natal)**_** e "Disaster" **_**(Desastre)**_**, fazem referência à essa história. **_(nota da autora traduzida)_**  
**

**

* * *

****O Incidente do Uísque de Fogo**

_Fanfiction de Lady Bracknell  
Tradução por Livia F._

Remus estava com frio, com coceira, e o que quer que fosse em que ele estava deitado cheirava a gato. Ele enrugou o nariz em desgosto, não querendo arriscar muitos movimentos por causa da pilha de tijolos aparentemente assentados no fundo de seu crânio, e esticou com esforço as mãos à procura do edredom.

Seu punho voltou vazio, e ele murmurou uma bronca. Ele provavelmente chutara o edredom para longe à noite, pensou, e amaldiçoou, internamente, sua estupidez. E o frio.

Essa era uma pergunta. _Por que_ estava fazendo aquele frio do caramba?

Remus não conseguia pensar, mas percebeu que só havia duas opções: sentar-se para pegar o edredom ou agüentar o frio. A primeira era certamente muito atraente - o frio era bem cortante, e ele realmente adoraria estar seguramente escondido e aquecido de novo, embora sua cabeça doesse e seu estômago fizesse barulho ante a simples idéia de se mover. Perguntou-se, vagamente, onde estariam seus pijamas, mas isso não parecia muito importante, ou, pelo menos, parecia menos importante do que a dor e o barulho.

Por um momento, mergulhou em um sonho sem sentido – algo a respeito de uma parede de pedra e o brilho das estrelas, e aí, em algum lugar à sua direita, houve um rangido. Sonolento, ele se perguntou o que seria, mas isso também não parecia muito importante – as casas, às vezes, simplesmente rangiam, independente do que Olho-Tonto sempre dissesse sobre se levantar para investigar cada barulhinho.

"Você acha que a gente devia acordá-lo?"

Remus ponderou quem estava falando com ele e por que diabos a pessoa o estava fazendo com uma voz tão irritantemente alta.

"_É_ um pouco indigno ficar deitado desse jeito."

"Eu ia sugerir um café da manhã inglês completo, mas –"

"Esse é certamente um lado dele que eu normalmente nunca vejo."

Houve um riso meio abafado, e Remus tentou afastá-lo com as mãos, grunhindo baixinho para si mesmo e desejando que as vozes em sua cabeça ficassem quietas.

"Eu tenho que dizer, no entanto, ele é bem –"

"Eu sei. Quer dizer, você ouve rumores sobre como são os lobisomens pelados, mas você nunca –"

Os olhos de Remus arregalaram-se quando as palavras "pelado" e "lobisomem" combinaram-se, na sua mente, com alguma coisa a ver com o frio, a falta de pijamas e o cheiro de gato. Ainda que seu cérebro enguiçasse ao tentar juntar todas as peças e dar-lhe uma imagem acurada do que estava acontecendo, ele presumiu o suficiente para saber que, quando a imagem entrasse completamente em foco, ela não seria muito bonita.

Remus engoliu e olhou para cima, e três rostos o encararam da porta.

Lily riu baixinho e desviou o olhar, cobrindo a boca com a mão, Sirius murmurou algo a respeito de James tomar cuidado se Lily havia gostado do que vira, e James fez um pouco de cara feia, e aí ofereceu a Remus um sorriso simpático, ainda que nervoso.

O estômago de Remus roncou.

Ele tinha a sorrateira impressão de que estava esparramado, nu, no chão da sala de estar dos Potter, embora, na verdade, a idéia fosse assustadora demais para que o cérebro dele fizesse alguma coisa a respeito.

Engoliu em seco. Ele não _podia _estar pelado no chão da sala de estar dos Potter, podia?

Perturbadoramente, aquele ali em cima era definitivamente o teto da sala deles.

E eles tinham um gato.

E ele não conseguia pensar em nenhum outro lugar no qual encontraria Sirius, Lily e James juntos à essa hora da manhã.

Ainda mais perturbador era que nudez _poderia_ ser responsável pelo frio e pela leve coceira nos seus ombros.

E ele tinha –

Meu _Deus_.

Com um choque, Remus se lembrou.

Eles tinham bebido, não tinham?

E sim, tendo passado o ponto em que ele estava bêbado demais para Aparatar algumas horas antes, ele _tinha_ vindo até aqui com Sirius, havendo esquecido onde morava – ou não bem esquecido, mas apenas estando bêbado demais para fazer a ligação entre onde estava e onde morava, o que basicamente consistia na mesma coisa.

Ele viu uma imagem embaçada – eles bateram na porta e gemeram para que Lily, a qual estava acordada com Harry, tivesse piedade deles, e ela rolou os olhos e se apiedou, jogando a Remus um cobertor para o sofá enquanto Sirius corria para tomar o quarto de hóspedes.

Remus fez uma careta. Tinha uma vaga recordação de um desejo bêbado urgente de tirar suas roupas. Tivera alguma dificuldade com os sapatos e com a fivela do cinto, pensou, mas eventualmente, sim, ele havia conseguido. E, agora que estava pensando nisso, podia meio que se lembrar de uma sensação de ter caído, e aí uma outra de não se importar muito com isso.

Então era isso. Pelado na casa dos Potters.

Se estava pelado – o que totalmente suspeitava estar –, achava que provavelmente deveria fazer algo para se cobrir, mas como o cobertor estivera fora de seu alcance antes e ele não tinha a menor idéia do que fizera com sua varinha ou com suas roupas, não tinha idéia do que fazer. Remus estreitou os lábios, pensando, embora um plano acertado para o que uma pessoa deveria fazer ao se encontrar pelada no chão da sala de estar da casa de um de seus melhores amigos estivesse escapando-lhe.

Por sobre o barulho em sua cabeça, podia vagamente distinguir sua própria voz emitindo um pequeno grunhido. Remus pensou no que fazer, mas uma resposta apropriada continuou a esquivar-se, e, então, ele limpou a garganta. Não havia mais nada a fazer.

"'Dia," disse, embaraçado, ao que Lily riu baixinho, e aí seu risinho aprofundou-se em algo parecido com uma gargalhada quando ela passou ao lado dele para dirigir-se à cozinha.

Procurando algo melhor para fazer, Remus encontrou os olhos de Sirius com um vago pedido de ajuda – e suas calças atingiram-no diretamente no estômago. "Vista alguma coisa, Aluado," Sirius disse. "Você está realmente me tirando a vontade de comer um sanduíche de salsicha."

* * *

"Nbleurgh."

Em algum lugar bem lá no fundo, Remus sabia que "nbleurgh" não era realmente uma palavra, e que sacudir com força a cabeça depois de uma dose grande de uísque de fogo não era uma coisa muito máscula de se fazer. Entretanto, não conseguia se importar com nenhuma das duas coisas.

Abaixou seu copo, quase errando completamente a mesa, e encarou seus companheiros. Era uma imagem desanimadora. James estava com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e parecia estar meio adormecido, os olhos de Peter ficavam rolando para trás, e Sirius estava encarando, sem vergonha nenhuma, a bunda da garçonete, enquanto ela andava de um lado para o outro recolhendo copos vazios. Não havia nada tão deprimente quanto O Amasso Sorridente em uma noite enevoada de quinta-feira, e isso combinava perfeitamente com o humor de Remus, e ele estava achando algo estranhamente reconfortante naquele carpete pegajoso, na música horrível na _jukebox_ e na atmosfera cheia de fumaça de um incêndio que ocorrera mais cedo, quando um bruxo que, presumivelmente, nunca estivera ali antes cometera o erro de pedir comida.

James balançou um pouco e aí pulou acordado. "Eu devia ir –"

A cabeça de Sirius voltou-se para ele rapidamente, sua expressão indo da de luxúria vaga e entediada que estivera em seu rosto até então para algo que parecia quase ofendido. "Você não pode," ele disse. "Nós não temos uma noite fora de caras há eras."

"Eu _acabei _de ter um bebê –"

"Ah, fica quieto. Já faz semanas, e a Lily é que fez a parte difícil."

"E tem uma droga de uma guerra acontecendo, caso você tenha se esquecido," James disse, sacudindo a cabeça no que poderia ser um gesto de indignação.

"Ainda mais motivo, então," Sirius disse, "pra gente aproveitar enquanto pode. Além do mais, o Aluado tá miserável, e eu prometi que ia animá-lo."

James suspirou, lançando um olhar de desculpas a Remus do outro lado da mesa. "Eu tô bem," Remus disse, forçando um sorriso. "Você pode ir se quiser – eu tô perfeitamente animado."

"Boa tentativa, Aluado," James disse, "mas você tá com cara de que alguém acabou de roubar os _marshmallows _do seu chocolate e tentou te bater até a morte com eles." Remus riu um pouco ante a idéia, mas o som pareceu bem vazio, mesmo para ele. "De quem é a vez, então?" James falou. "Quer dizer, se nós vamos ficar, podemos muito bem –"

"Ah, bom, não precisa se forçar," Sirius disse. "Tenho certeza que eu poderia achar alguma coisa melhor –" seus olhos voltaram-se rapidamente para a garçonete e ficaram meio vidrados "- para fazer com o meu tempo."

"Não. Nós todos concordamos em tirar o Aluado desse buraco," James disse. "Vamos beber até que o Remus se anime, e como ele ainda não está exatamente um pequeno raio de sol, nós vamos ficar."

Peter soltou um longo grunhido e cambaleou, ficando de pé, agarrado às beiradas da mesa como suporte. "A mesma coisa de novo?"

Sirius encheu as bochechas de ar em algum tipo de gesto exagerado de consideração e assentiu. Peter levou um momento para estabilizar-se e aí dirigiu-se ao bar, esticando as mãos de modo a segurar no balcão o mais rápido possível para ficar de pé.

"Você sabe o que a gente devia fazer," disse Sirius, e Remus levantou a mão em protesto.

"Eu não quero ouvir," ele disse. "A última vez que você sugeriu _alguma coisa que a gente devia fazer_, eu acabei perdendo um moletom ótimo em uma aposta com um homem baixinho e careca que realmente não tinha a cor pra usá-lo."

"Quê?" Sirius disse, fazendo uma careta de irritação. "Você não ta irritado por causa daquilo ainda, tá?"

"Era a minha melhor blusa de frio! Não é de se estranhar que eu ando sempre tão miserável."

"Eu te compro um novo de Natal," Sirius disse, acenando alegremente. "Além do mais, não é minha culpa que você não saiba a diferença entre pôquer e tapão."

James riu, e Remus o encarou feio por cima da mesa. "Não é engraçado," ele disse. "As regras nunca foram propriamente explicadas e era um erro muito fácil de se cometer, dentro das circunstâncias."

Por alguma razão, aquilo apenas fez James rir mais ainda, balançando para trás com a cadeira e dando pancadinhas nos olhos com seus dedos, e Remus afundou em sua cadeira, cruzando os braços e olhando furioso para o mundo em geral.

Tudo era tão injusto, droga.

A guerra era horrível – cada pedacinho tão ruim quanto o anunciado -, ele não tinha emprego, e a única coisa boa que ele tinha no momento – sua namorada – havia cancelado com ele no último minuto porque alguns dos seus trolls haviam escapado de seu cercado de treinamento e ela precisava ficar e persuadi-los a entrar novamente, e agora, _agora_ seus amigos estavam tirando sarro dele, quando eles haviam-no arrastado para fora de casa com o específico objetivo de animá-lo.

Tudo aquilo era tão _injusto_.

Peter colocou um copo de uísque de fogo na mesa, na frente de Remus, e encontrou seus olhos, assentindo em direção à bebida de modo encorajador. "É um duplo," ele disse, e Remus sorriu em agradecimento.

Peter caiu para trás pesadamente em seu lugar, as pernas na cadeira arrastando-se no chão, e apoiou os cotovelos ao lado do cinzeiro, colocando o queixo nas mãos. "Eu tô bêbado," murmurou, e James soltou um murmuro baixinho que soou um pouco como uma concordância.

"Afim de um jogo, Pete?" Sirius disse, e as sobrancelhas de Peter levantaram-se em sua testa, e aí caíram de volta em incompreensão.

"Tá um pouco tarde pra Quadribol," ele disse, olhando a rua escura do lado de fora.

Sirius rolos os olhos. "Não esse tipo," falou. "Pensei que a gente podia jogar um joguinho de bebida. Nos animar, ou qualquer coisa."

"Esse vai ser um daqueles jogos de bebida," Remus disse, "em que todo mundo confessa coisas terrivelmente embaraçosas, e na manhã a gente vai se olhar com cautela e querer se enforcar?"

"Aham."

"Tô dentro, então," Remus disse, e Sirius riu.

"Certo," ele disse, aparentemente tomando o silêncio total de Peter e James como uma afirmativa. "As regras são simples. A gente reveza as vezes de perguntar uma pergunta de 'você faria'. Se você _faria_, você bebe, se você _já fez_, você bebe duas vezes e é naturalmente obrigado a dividir a história."

"Justo o bastante," Remus concordou. "Quem quer começar?"

* * *

O bacon estava fritando na frigideira, e Remus estremeceu ante o barulho. Ele ainda não tinha juntado a coragem para encontrar o olhar de ninguém, ou perguntar o que havia acontecido.

Suas memórias da noite anterior eram – incertas, no melhor dos casos. Ele se lembrava claramente do Amasso Sorridente e de algum uísque de fogo, mas por algum motivo o qual não conseguia bem distinguir, tinha a sensação, em seu estômago, de que devia estar com vergonha, e ainda que acordar esparramado nu na frente de seus amigos fosse em parte a razão, tinha certeza de que havia mais alguma coisa.

Ele tomou um gole de chá, tentando juntar os fragmentos embaçados de sua memória e perguntando-se por que continuava a imaginar uma parede de pedra seca e o brilho das estrelas. Lily levantou os olhos do pão que ela estava fatiando e encontrou o canto do olhar de Remus. "E aí, o que aconteceu com o seu olho?"

"Meu olho?"

A mão livre de Remus voou instintivamente ao lugar para o qual a ruiva estava olhando, e, no segundo em que a ponta de seu dedo fez contato com a pele, ele desejou que não o tivesse feito. Retraiu-se enquanto a pontada de dor perfurava-lhe por entre a ressaca.

Ele explorou a área gentilmente com a ponta dos dedos, avaliando onde doía mais e tentando entender o que diabos havia acontecido. Parecia ferido, definitivamente, e ele levara um soco antes, é claro, mais notavelmente pelo irmão da Hattie Partridge, embora esse novo machucado parecesse mais sensível do que o antigo. Indagou-se se valia a pena arriscar curar-se estando naquele estado, ou se era mais provável que isso fosse resultar nele perdendo um olho, sendo essa a última coisa que ele precisava.

"Parece um bom machucado," Lily disse. "Como você...?"

"Sinceramente?" Remus disse. "Não faço a menor idéia."

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha, os cantos de sua boca retorcendo-se no início de um sorriso. "_Quão_ bêbado você tava?"

"Não tenho a menor idéia também," Remus falou, "o que sempre é um sinal preocupante."

Lily riu baixinho, e Remus fechou os olhos por um segundo, soltando um pequeno suspiro e recostando-se na porta. "Sobre mais cedo," ele disse. "Sinto muito por você ter tido que ver –" Ele limpou a garganta, imaginando qual seria o termo apropriado. "- aquilo."

"Ah, não seja idiota," ela disse, "embora se eu soubesse que você era tão bonito de se olhar quando não está vestindo roupas, eu poderia ter insistido naquele caso tórrido, no fim das contas."

Ela encontrou os olhos dele com um sorriso insolente, e Remus sorriu. Apesar de tudo, o flerte fingido que ele tinha com Lily sempre o fazia se sentir melhor.

* * *

"Você fingiria um orgasmo?"

Sirius olhou de rosto em rosto com muita expectativa, olhando de relance para os copos para ver se algum deles seria levantado em resposta. Não tinha demorado muito para o jogo ser degenerado a conversas sobre quase nada além de sexo, embora Remus não pudesse negar achar as perguntas de Sirius um pouco escandalosas e, essa última, mais escandalosa que o normal.

"O quê?" James indagou, totalmente chocado. "Por que eu faria isso?"

"Não sei," Sirius disse, mexendo-se, desconfortável, em seu lugar. "Digamos que você fique entediado e queira acabar logo com aquilo, e essa seja a única saída que você consiga imaginar."

James riu em sua mão. "Eu não sei com quem você tem dormido que tédio entrou na equação, mas - er, não. Nunca."

Sirius virou-se para Remus e Peter, levantando uma sobrancelha rapidamente para Peter e aí sacudindo a cabeça e voltando sua atenção para Remus. Remus riu. "Não olhe pra mim, Almofadinhas," ele disse. "Eu tô com o James nessa."

"Então você nunca -"

"Não."

"Certo. Eu também não. Só estava imaginando."

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha descrente para Sirius, e Sirius o encarou com a expressão fechada. "Em sua defesa, no entanto," Remus disse, tentando desesperadamente manter a cara séria e não ceder ao riso, "você provavelmente fez muito mais sexo do que a gente, e eu posso ver como depois de um tempo ele possa perder sua atração."

O maxilar de Sirius ficou tenso. "Ah, fique quieto," ele disse, atraindo com a varinha um pacote de amendoins secos torrados de cima da mesa, abrindo-o e jogando alguns na cabeça de Remus. "É a vez de quem, agora?"

* * *

"Então você não se lembra de nada?" Sirius perguntou, sentando-se na mesa e pegando o sanduíche de bacon que Lily lhe oferecera. "Nada sobre como você conseguiu o machucado?"

"Muito pouco," Remus confessou, repousando a cabeça nas mãos e massageando o exterior de seu olho machucado. "Eu quero saber o que aconteceu?"

"Depende," Sirius disse, mordendo um grande pedaço de seu sanduíche e engolindo-o com dificuldade.

"Do quê?"

"De como você vai reagir ante a notícia de que você briga como uma menina."

Remus levantou os olhos lentamente e levantou uma sobrancelha na direção de Sirius. "Alguém sinceramente esperava que eu brigasse de algum outro jeito?"

"Isso é justo, Aluado, mas mesmo levando isso em consideração, foi uma luta espetacularmente de merda."

"Que eu perdi, provavelmente?" Remus disse, indicando seu olho com um aceno vago.

"Pelo contrário," James falou. "Você brigou como uma menina, mas uma menina lutando sujo e com um inesperado gancho direito do mal. De qualquer modo, você não conseguiu isso aí na briga, conseguiu caindo da mesa."

"Caindo da -"

James riu do amigo. "Você lembra que a gente tava jogando aquele jogo?"

"Aquele no qual Sirius confessou que às vezes fica entediado durante o sexo e finge gozar pra acabar com aquilo de uma vez?"

Sirius engasgou com o sanduíche, seu rosto ficando levemente roxo-avermelhado até que James lhe desse um tapa nas costas. "De todas as coisas pra você lembrar," o primeiro reclamou, um pouco ofegante, "tinha que ser isso."

"Me impressionou muito."

"Sim, bom, depois disso - quer dizer, foi aí que as coisas começaram realmente a ir ladeira abaixo," James disse. "Sob vários aspectos, foi culpa da Joni Mitchell..."

* * *

"Você roubaria a namorada de um amigo?"

Remus mexeu-se nervoso em seu lugar, recusando-se a encontrar o olhar de alguém e desejando poder alcançar uma bebida reconfortante sem sugerir que o fizera. "Dependeria do amigo," respondeu.

"Dependeria da garota," Sirius disse, inclinando-se para frente como em conspiração, e todos riram.

"Eu tenho uma," Remus lançou, vasculhando seu cérebro para uma mudança de assunto antes que o álcool e perguntas enganadoras conspirassem para fazer sair de sua boca palavras que ele não poderia tomar de volta. "Você - dormiria com uma criatura das Trevas?"

Peter fez uma careta, mas Sirius se recostou na cadeira, batendo o copo nos lábios em pensamento. "Quão das Trevas nós estamos falando?" ele disse. "Quer dizer, algo com aparência humana - uma bruxa selvagem bonita, talvez -"

"Não existem bruxas selvagens bonitas," James disse, "essa é a questão."

"Hipoteticamente," Sirius disse. "Quer dizer, eu jamais dormiria com uma banshee, mas -"

"Um lobisomem?" Peter disse.

Remus encontrou o olhar de Sirius e arqueou uma sobrancelha como sugestão e flerte de brincadeira, antes de se render a um risinho balbuciante que sugeria estar ele um pouco mais bêbado do que previamente imaginara. "Bom, quer dizer, você não é meu tipo usual, Aluado, mas -" Sirius bateu seu copo no do amigo e aí tomou uma dose, sacudindo a cabeça ao deixar o copo cair de volta na mesa.

Remus levantou o seu também, tomando um gole, e James o encarou intrigado. "Seria hipócrita não o fazer, não é?" Remus disse, e James riu.

"Bom," Sirius falou, "acho que isso nos traz sem problemas à próxima pergunta."

Remus inclinou-se para frente. Não estivera muito convencido de que um jogo de bebidas seria uma boa idéia, mas admitiu estar muito inesperadamente animado por tudo aquilo. Era provavelmente o uísque de fogo falando, pensou, mas animação era animação, e ele aceitaria o que conseguisse. "Você beijaria um homem?" Sirius disse.

"Não."

"Não."

"Talvez."

A palavra saiu da boca de Remus antes que ele tivesse a chance de realmente pensar naquilo, e, na verdade, a resposta o surpreendeu um pouco. "O que eu faço com um talvez?" indagou, levantando o copo na altura dos olhos para examiná-lo. "Tomo meia dose?"

Ninguém respondeu, e Remus voltou os olhos para os amigos para encontrá-los encarando-o com expressões um tanto quanto assustadas. "Você realmente...?" Peter perguntou, inclinando-se para frente e dando uma olhada em Remus como se houvesse algo novo e interessante a respeito dele.

Remus deu de ombros. "Se eu gostasse dele," respondeu. "Se eu gostasse de alguém, eu não deixaria de beijar a pessoa só por ela ser um homem. Quer dizer, parece um pouco apressado," ele continuou, perguntando-se se pronunciara todas as sílabas de "apressado" na sua devida ordem, "excluir todo um sexo sem motivo nenhum."

"Isso ai," Sirius concordou, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas animadamente e fazendo a cabeça de Remus aproximar-se a uma distância preocupante da mesa.

Remus estava prestes a se lançar em uma explicação mais aprofundada, de que só porque ele não encontrara ainda um homem do qual ele gostasse, não significava que nunca encontraria, e ele não queria excluir a possibilidade, quando a música da _jukebox_ mudou, e de repente ele se sentiu mais animado do que se sentira a noite toda. "Eu amo essa música," ele disse.

"A gente sabe," Sirius disse. "Você ouviu ela sem parar por-"

Remus não estava escutando.

Ele estava ocupado demais tentando escalar a mesa.

"Que merda você tá-"

"Você tá l-"

"Remus, desce daí ou você vai-"

Por um segundo, Remus não teve muita certeza do que estava fazendo em cima da mesa.

Na verdade, passado aquele segundo, ainda não tinha muita certeza, mas, com o álcool rodando em suas veias e a música, parecera importante para ele subir ali, e então, agora que o fizera, estava determinado a tirar o máximo daquilo, independente do quanto seus joelhos estivessem tremendo.

Ele nunca fora um grande dançarino e, vendo-se de repente com um pouco de medo de altura, não queria muito se mexer, mas três pares de olhos o encararam de baixo, e, através de sua visão periférica, ele viu a bartender parar o que estava fazendo e virar-se para olhar, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma sobrancelha levantada e os bruxos que haviam causado o incêndio na cozinha mais cedo abaixarem seus garfos para observá-lo também.

Remus engoliu em seco.

Ele realmente sempre adorara muito essa música, e, bom, não parecia haver muitas outras opções. Fechou os olhos, escancarou os braços e acompanhou a canção.

"_And don't it always seem to go _-" A voz dele parecia estar talvez um pouco tremida, pensou, e então cantou o próximo verso com muito mais gosto. "- _that you don't know what you've got 'til it's_ -" Animado pelo murmurinho e risadinhas encorajadores que ele podia ouvir, tentou dar um pirueta para acompanhar a última palavra. "- _gone _-" ¹

Os pés de Remus não cooperaram inteiramente com a idéia da pirueta, muito menos com a prática, e um deles escapou debaixo do lobisomem –

Ele oscilou. Ele tremeu. Percebeu que nunca tivera uma facilidade tão grande para se equilibrar assim, mesmo sem ter ingerido meia garrafa de uísque de fogo.

A mesa foi ao seu encontro, embora a lógica dissesse a ele que não era a mesa subindo, mas ele caindo de encontro a ela - e aí ele perdeu seu equilíbrio completamente, e a mesa _estava_ mesmo indo a seu encontro quando se virou e a encontrou no meio do caminho. O uísque de fogo que os amigos estavam bebendo antes voou pelos ares - Peter, James e Sirius pularam de seus lugares - o cinzeiro deu uma pirueta muito mais graciosa do que a de Remus - e Remus aterrissou com um "Ouff", batendo o lado de seu rosto na beirada da mesa.

O assoalho estava grudento por causa de uísque de fogo e cinzas de cigarro e Deus sabe mais o que -

Ele tentou piscar para apagar as estrelas em seus olhos, contorceu-se quando a dor atravessou seu ombro e um de seus joelhos, e aí olhou para cima e encontrou um bruxo desconhecido encarando-o, molho curry e cerveja pingando de seu chapéu pontudo.

Remus não viu o soco chegando.

Ele certamente o sentiu, no entanto, quando o punho deu de encontro com seu maxilar.

Em um dia qualquer, Remus provavelmente teria deixado aquilo passar - ele havia, afinal de contas, derrubado o jantar inteiro do cara em cima dele -, mas hoje o dia fora espetacularmente terrível, com aquela coruja da Malina cancelando os planos que eles haviam feito e aí ele caindo de uma mesa na frente de todo mundo e tudo, e por isso ele não pôde se segurar e, antes que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, havia se posto de pé, cerrado os punhos e mandado um deles diretamente para o rosto do outro homem.

Quis se desculpar quase imediatamente e conseguiu balbuciar as primeiras sílabas de "Sinto muito, não foi intencional, eu só tô tendo um péssimo dia" - mas aí o homem o agarrou pela camisa e o puxou para si, o rosto roxo de raiva, e então Remus achou que aquele provavelmente não era o momento apropriado para continuar. Deu uma cabeçada no ombro do homem - Remus sinceramente não tinha a menor idéia do que estava fazendo, e em algum lugar uma voz gritava "você está numa briga?" com um tom assombrado -, empurrando-o contra a mesa. O homem puxou-o pelo colarinho, tentando tirar Remus de cima dele e fazendo-o sufocar ao mesmo tempo, e Remus respondeu agarrando o cabelo grisalho do oponente e puxando com força.

O homem gemeu de dor - parecendo surpreso, também - e o lobisomem quase quis rir ante a expressão no rosto dele, embora algum tipo de extinto latente de sobrevivência tenha lhe dito não ser aquela uma idéia muito boa. "Por que você -" o homem começou, preparando-se para dispensar outro soco.

Mas, dessa vez, Remus viu o golpe vindo e, ao invés de somente esperar pelo ataque, esquivou-se dele, cerrando o punho e mandando-o para o lado da cabeça do sujeito.

O impacto foi acompanhado por um barulho doentio, e, enquanto Remus olhava, o homem tombou, como que em câmera lenta, para trás. Seus olhos se reviraram para trás, seus braços ficaram caídos sem movimento dos lados, e, sem fazer nenhum esforço para atenuar sua queda, ele aterrissou com um estampido no chão.

Remus piscou, encarando-o sem compreender. Alguém o havia estuporado?

"Caralho, cara", James disse. "Acho que você apagou ele."

"Oh."

Sentindo-se ele próprio meio estuporado, Remus olhou para James, o qual deu de ombros e olhou para Peter, cuja cara congelara em horror. Olhou para Sirius, então, encontrando-o de queixo caído, a mão parada no meio do caminho para pegar a varinha no bolso.

Um momento se passou, no qual a própria Terra pareceu parar, e aí o caos se instalou - o amigo do bruxo caído gritou algo a respeito da Execução das Leis da Magia, a bartender entrou em ação, portando uma bem cuidada vassoura que aparentemente pertencera a algum antigo campeão de quadribol, e os outros clientes levantaram-se.

"Corram!" Sirius gritou.

Parecia uma ótima idéia.

* * *

"Sério?" Lily perguntou por sobre sua caneca de chá. "Você apagou o cara?"

"Aparentemente," Remus disse. Agora que pensara nisso, os nós de seus dedos estavam doendo mesmo um pouco.

"E aí o que aconteceu?"

"A gente fez o que qualquer macho faria e correu," James disse. "Peter passou mal na sarjeta da Rua Hope, então eu o levei pra casa e aí vim pra cá - não sei o que essa dupla aprontou nas outras três horas depois disso."

Remus encontrou o olhar de Sirius por sobre a mesa e levantou uma sobrancelha para ele em indagação. Ele não se lembrava de nada, além de uma imagem borrada das estrelas e algo a ver com um muro de pedras - e talvez grama, agora que estava pensando...

Sirius pigarreou e desviou os olhos para a janela. "Você não se lembra mesmo de nada?" perguntou.

Remus refletiu por um instante e deu de ombros, sacudindo a cabeça, imediatamente desejando não tê-lo feito. "Nós fomos olhar as estrelas?"

"Algo do tipo," Sirius respondeu.

* * *

Remus estava sentado no muro baixo de pedra, balançando os pés para fora e observando as estrelas. Afora a dor em seu rosto, seu joelho e cotovelo latejantes no local em que os batera e o fato de que planejara passar a noite com Malina ao invés de com Sirius, a noite estava linda. Ele sabia que provavelmente deveria estar mais irritado com aquilo tudo, mas o cenário natural acima deles parecia bonito demais para que ele guardasse algum rancor.

A vodca tinha ajudado um bocado pra aquilo também, pensou.

Ele se inclinou para trás, meio testando seu equilíbrio, vendo quão longe podia inclinar-se antes de começar a se desestabilizar e ter que se segurar. "Foi uma noite e tanto, não foi?" Sirius comentou, e Remus riu, alcançando a garrafa de vodca e tomando um gole.

James e Peter tinham pedido as contas e ido para casa após a saída apressada d'O Amasso Sorridente, mas Sirius e ele - bom, eles não tinham motivos em casa para voltar, então encontraram uma loja de bebidas Trouxa e compraram tudo que havia de mais barato para, então, vaguearem sem rumo, brincando que, com os machucados de Remus e o vago cheiro de uísque de fogo, eles provavelmente pareciam um par de vagabundos.

Eles haviam conversado sobre nada em particular, sobre diferentes assuntos uma boa parte do tempo, e, um segundo ou dois atrás, haviam se acomodado no muro baixo de um cemitério. Era afastado e silencioso, e as árvores ao redor deles deixavam o ambiente um pouco menos frio, e, embora soubesse que provavelmente deveria achar a névoa se movimentando por entre as lápides desconcertante, Remus gostou bastante do lugar.

"Sabe o que você disse antes?" Sirius disse.

"Que parte?"

"Sobre beijar um homem."

Remus balançou um pouco, quase tombou, e aí se ajustou, enfiando os dedos nas cavidades entre as pedras e endireitando-se. Tinha apenas uma vaga recordação do que acontecera antes de cair da mesa, e perguntou-se, à toa, se a briga lhe causara algum dano cerebral. Havia um feitiço para isso? "O que é que tem?" perguntou cautelosamente, encontrando o olhar de Sirius.

"Nada, é só - você disse que se encontrasse um cara do qual gostasse -" Sirius deu de ombros e desviou o olhar para uma cabine vermelha de telefone um pouco afastada, e Remus franziu as sobrancelhas para a nuca do amigo, perguntando-se de que diabos ele estava falando.

"Mas essa é a questão," Remus disse. "Eu não encontrei."

Sirius assentiu, aí virou-se para o amigo novamente, e de todas as expressões que Remus esperara ver em seu rosto, Sirius estava portando uma que estava lá embaixo na lista, depois de divertimento e, provavelmente, desdém. Ele parecia bastante petulante e _desapontado_, até, e por um segundo Remus franziu as sobrancelhas, perguntando-se que diabos - "Eu sou gostável."

Remus deixou escapar uma risada bastante não intencional, o que não ajudou a diminuir o comportamento ofendido de Sirius. "Você quer que eu te beije?" Remus perguntou, seu peito se mexendo com silenciosa – e aí não tão silenciosa – risada.

"Não – só – bem –"

Remus levantou o olhar para as estrelas, tentando fazê-las entrar em foco e falhando de maneira abismática, e então se perguntou o quanto ele bebera e se isso tinha algo a ver com o fato de que parecia não estar mais conseguindo distinguir onde começava Aquarius e onde terminava Pegasus. "Eu só tava pensando", Sirius disse, ao que Remus parou de observar as estrelas e olhou para ele ao invés disso, embora, honestamente, ele não fosse mais fácil do que elas para entrar em foco, "essa guerra. Faz a gente pensar nas coisas, não faz?"

"Claro."

"E a gente podia estar morto amanhã – e quando as pessoas dizem isso, normalmente é só um clichê, mas no nosso caso –"

Remus tomou um gole de vodca na garrafa e entregou-a para Sirius, embora o resquício de risada que existira antes houvesse morrido com as palavras do amigo. "Eu sei," murmurou.

"Então acho que você tá certo, e eu também iria - beijar um homem, quer dizer. Se eu gostasse dele. A vida é muito curta, sabe?"

"Isso foi tipo o que eu quis dizer."

"Então se você quisesse -" Sirius engoliu em seco e ofereceu a Remus uma espécie de careta esperançosa, fazendo com que o amigo segurasse um sorrisinho ante a idéia do que Sirius possivelmente estava prestes a sugerir. "Não sei - ver? Comigo?"

"Não tenho certeza se eu iria querer me dar ao trabalho de te beijar," Remus disse, "agora que eu sei que você finge na cama."

Sirius o olhou feio, embora seus olhos dançassem divertidos também. "Ah, cale a boca," ele disse. "Pelo menos eu não arrebentei minha cabeça em uma mesa dançando ao som da - de todas as coisas no mundo - droga da Joni Mitchell. Você devia se sentir agradecido por eu estar até oferecendo, considerando o estado em que você está."

Remus riu zombateiramente em silêncio, perguntando-se, mais ou menos sério, se precisaria apenas beber para evitar a inevitável dor proveniente de suas injúrias. Olhou para as estrelas novamente, soltando uma risadinha baixa para si mesmo, e então espiou Sirius, imaginando...

Sirius estava certo, no entanto – amanhã eles podiam muito bem estar mortos. "Ok," disse.

"Ok," Sirius murmurou, e embora seus olhos estivessem rindo, ficou mexendo nervosamente no rótulo da garra de vodca antes de colocar a coisa toda a seus pés. "Em nome da possibilidade de estarmos mortos amanhã, então."

"Ok."

"Ok."

Os dois riram baixinho, a decisão a qual haviam acabado de tomar pendendo no ar entre eles durante um momento.

"Nós devíamos -" Sirius gesticulou vagamente, indicando a distância entre eles, e aí se virou na direção do amigo um pouco mais diretamente, e Remus aproximou-se dele um pouco mais no muro.

Sua cabeça girava com álcool e idéias. Ele realmente ia fazer isso? Ele realmente ia beijar Sirius? Pensou que muito provavelmente estava prestes a fazê-lo, embora a idéia parecesse ainda muita vaga ao invés de real.

Remus tentou ordenar alguma ação a seu cérebro - mas tudo que este fazia era lançar perguntas. Ele deveria agir nessa situação como agiria com uma garota? Deveria afastar os cabelos de Sirius da face desse gentilmente com a ponta dos dedos, aproximar-se lentamente? Ou haveria regras sobre as quais ele até agora não fora informado que se aplicavam ao caso de fazer isso com um homem?

Pensou nisso por um segundo, mas afastar os cabelos de Sirius parecia muito - bom, feminino, e mesmo se fizesse isso, ainda teria o problema do que fazer em seguida. Olhou de relance para os lábios de Sirius. Nunca havia pensado em beijá-lo antes, não sentia nenhuma atração pelo amigo - afinal de contas, era difícil ter qualquer tipo de sentimento romântico envolvendo alguém que uma vez lançou um feitiço em você que te fez vomitar lagartas.

Mas - bom, aquele _era_ Sirius Black, e se era pra beijar qualquer homem pelo qual não sentia atração só pra ter feito isso no caso de morrer amanhã, Remus supunha que podia ter se saído pior.

Decidiu simplesmente parar de pensar e agir de uma vez, e assim, com aquilo em mente, Remus aproximou-se mais um pouco, encontrou rapidamente os olhos de Sirius, apenas o suficiente para receber um pequeno sinal de permissão com a cabeça e ver Sirius inclinar-se um pouco para frente, e aí fechou os olhos e inclinou-se também.

A esperada sensação dos lábios de Sirius sob os seus não veio, então ele se inclinou com mais força e mais pra frente e aí -

Abriu os olhos para encontrar a grama girando para encontrá-lo enquanto ele caía do muro e ia para o chão do cemitério.

Por um segundo, ficou tonto demais para dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, e então rolou para ficar de costas e olhou para as estrelas lá no alto. Elas estavam girando.

"Ow," Remus disse, ainda que aquela fosse uma verdade conhecida e totalmente inadequada para a tarefa de capturar a dor latejante em sua testa, no local onde ele dera uma cabeçada na grama e, possivelmente, em uma pedra.

No alto do muro, ele conseguiu apenas distinguir a silhueta de Sirius dobrando-se sobre si mesmo, os ombros mexendo-se com violência, a risada dele perdendo-se na noite junto à brisa.

* * *

"Então nós não...? Eu só caí do muro e então foi só isso? Ou...?"

Os pratos repousavam na pia, sendo aparentemente lavados, e Remus mordeu os lábios e encontrou o olhar de Sirius. Ele não quisera perguntar aquilo na frente dos outros, mas em um momento oportuno Harry começara a chorar para sinalizar que acordara, e James e Lily haviam subido para vê-lo, deixando os dois amigos sozinhos na cozinha.

Sirius sorriu. "Você realmente não se lembra, não é?" ele disse, e, rindo, Remus balançou a cabeça.

"Eu acho que se nós tivéssemos feito, eu iria lembrar -"

"Não necessariamente," Sirius respondeu, encostando-se contra a parede, preguiçosamente invocando um pano de prato e colocando-o em movimento sobre o suporte de secar louça. "Eu finjo orgasmos, então sou provavelmente muito esquecível."

Remus passou uma mão sobre o rosto, os olhos perscrutando Sirius a procura de qualquer sinal a respeito do que realmente acontecera. "Você não vai me contar, vai?" indagou, e Sirius riu.

"Qual seria a graça disso?" ele disse. "É sua culpa, de qualquer modo. Se você não fosse tão bebum, não precisaria que eu te contasse o que você fez ou deixou de fazer."

"Imbecil."

Sirius riu em desdém, e, por um segundo, Remus pensou que ele não fosse dizer mais nada e fosse deixá-lo no limbo, sem saber para sempre. "Talvez nós tenhamos nos beijado," Sirius disse, encontrando seu olhar e sorrindo pequeno. "Talvez depois que você caiu do muro, eu tenha te oferecido uma mão para levantar, tirado uma folha do seu cabelo e plantado um beijo em você. Talvez tenha sido bom - um pouco estranho e desajeitado no começo, mas bom." Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha, observando o rosto de Sirius em busca de qualquer sinal que revelasse estar ele brincando ou não. "Ou talvez," o moreno continuou, sem revelar coisa alguma, "eu estivesse ocupado demais rindo para fazer qualquer coisa do tipo, e aí quando você finalmente conseguiu se levantar, você declarou não estar mais no clima para aquilo e foi embora mal-humorado. Acho que você nunca vai saber."

"Você é realmente um imbecil da mais alta ordem," Remus disse, mas sua cabeça doía demais para que ele colocasse realmente qualquer malícia de verdade em suas palavras.

Sirius sorriu convencido. "De qualquer maneira," disse, afastando-se da parede e indo em direção à porta. "Me lembro do James dizendo qualquer coisa a respeito de estar acontecendo uma guerra, então é melhor eu ir embora."

Remus murmurou algum tipo de meia-despedida, tentando forçar seu cérebro a se lembrar de qual dos dois cenários propostos por Sirius era o verdadeiro. Ele se lembraria de Sirius tirando uma folha de seu cabelo e o beijando, não se lembraria? Ele _tinha_ que estar brincando.

O lobisomem afundou na cadeira da mesa da cozinha e fechou os olhos. Para uma nevoada noite de quinta-feira, ele realmente tinha se superado, pensou - dançar em cima de uma mesa, começar uma briga, escapar da cena do que ele supunha ser teoricamente um crime, e aí acabar esparramado, nu, no tapete da sala do seu melhor amigo.

Sem mencionar o que quer que ele tivesse feito ou deixado de fazer com Sirius. Massageou sua têmpora com os dedos e ficou pensando: era mais embaraçoso ficar bêbado e acidentalmente beijar seu amigo, ou ficar bêbado, tentar, e cair de um muro durante o processo?

Remus segurou a cabeça com as mãos, contorcendo-se quando seu olho machucado lembrou-lhe de sua existência, e encarou seu chá. Ele sabia que nunca ouviria o fim disso e aí gemeu, sussurrando as palavras "Eu solenemente juro que nunca mais vou beber" dentro de sua caneca.

"Só vou te deixar com uma coisa pra pensar," Sirius disse por cima do ombro enquanto alcançava a maçaneta, seus olhos dançando em divertimento, "que enquanto eu posso muito bem ser um imbecil da mais alta ordem, _você_ é um bêbado da mais alta ordem -" ele abriu a porta, e Remus se contorceu ante a luz do dia "- e sabe beijar como ninguém."

O queixo de Remus caiu, mas seu cérebro falhou totalmente em tentar colocar em palavras o momento, e antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, Sirius lhe ofereceu uma piscada conspiratória e, sorrindo, desapareceu no pôr-do-sol.

Remus ficou sentado à mesa, massageando sua cabeça dolorida com a ponta dos dedos.

É claro que aquilo era sua própria culpa. Fora ele quem dissera, "Esse vai ser um daqueles jogos de bebida em que todo mundo confessa coisas terrivelmente embaraçosas, e na manhã a gente vai se olhar com cautela e querer se enforcar?", então, sinceramente, ele não tinha mais ninguém para culpar por ter sido exatamente aquilo.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos e inclinando-se para trás na cadeira. Nunca, jamais beber de novo, pensou.

* * *

_¹ -__ And don't it always seem to go/__that you don't know what you've got/'til it's_ _gone: _E não parece sempre ser assim/você não sabe o que tem/até perder (trecho da música "Parking Lot", de Joni Mitchell)

* * *

**Betado por:** Zooey Mureau

**Nota:** _Estou pensando em traduzir "Desastre" e mais duas one-shots Remus/Tonks da mesma autora. Interessados, por favor, se manifestem. :)_


End file.
